Isaac's first date
by flowersun
Summary: Scott embarrasses Isaac on his first date with a classmate.


**Summary: Scott embarrasses Isaac on his first date with a classmate.**

* * *

Scott McCall had a prankster personality that most people would not know about, only the ones closes to him knew of the outgoing side of him. A little prank here, a good joke there, or simply embarrassing a friend would bring a warm smile to Scott's face and have his body erupt with giggles. He just loved to have fun, especially since a lot serious events had taken place in Beacon Hills.

Being that Isaac Lahey lived with him now, Scott felt it would a good time to induct him into his inner circle; yes Isaac was basically in that inner circle due to the whole werewolf thing, but Scott was just looking for an excuse to play around with Isaac.

A few days ago a girl in Isaac's history class, Abigail, asked Isaac out on a date. Surprisingly enough Isaac said yes to this invite. He felt that since he finally had a somewhat normal home life he could slowly do common teenage activities, instead of always worrying. Truthfully Isaac was beyond nervous when it came to dating. His father hardly let him have any free time to even get practice with girls and once he became a werewolf Isaac followed Derek's every command, so private time was scarce. Isaac had thought about asking Derek for advice because with the handsome looks, stylish clothes, and bad ass car, wouldn't Derek know something? But after being kicked out of the Hale hide-out spot, Isaac and Derek weren't on the best speaking terms with each other.

Isaac currently was in the bathroom putting gel in his hair to slick it down trying to achieve a more sophisticated look. His date Abigail was classy and always came to school dressed in clothes that were ironed to perfection and pristine. She usually wore her hair in a bun with two curls that came down in the front. Abigail was on the volleyball team and gained an athletic body that Isaac loved to stare at, mainly because he was too shy to even talk to her. But earlier in the week she came up to him when he was alone by his locker and asked if he would go on a date with her. Isaac really liked Abigail and wanted his first date to go perfectly and he wanted to look perfect, even if that meant he would have a hard time getting the gel out of his hair later that night.

Isaac's cell phone beeped next to him on the counter, he grabbed it and read that Abigail would be at the house in 10 minutes to pick him up. Isaac slightly cringed when he thought about it. Traditionally, a guy was supposed to get in his car and pick up his date, but due to his lack of funds Isaac didn't have a car. He could have asked Stiles if he could borrow his Jeep but Stiles would somehow make things more of a hassle. Finishing his hair, Isaac put away the gel and walked out the bathroom and into the bedroom. At the same time Scott strolled in.

"Getting ready?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost done though," Isaac replied putting on his leather jacket. Picking up his sunglasses off the desk, he was about to stride out the door when Scott stopped him.

"What?" Isaac asked confused.

Scott looked Isaac over, up and down, "Don't you think it's too hot outside to wear a leather jacket?" Scott questioned with his eyebrow up. Isaac quickly examined himself and shrugged,

"Naw, I'm good. I mean this is my style."

Scott scoffed, "Yeah sweating on your first date is really your _style_." Isaac rolled his eyes and took off the jacket and threw it on Scott's bed.

"Fine, I won't wear it. Do I look ok now?"

Scott nodded his head approvingly, making his way to his desk. Sitting down in the desk chair he glanced at Isaac, "I'm going to do some homework, have fun." Isaac smiled and closed the door.

Isaac made his way into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Reaching for the remote, he was going to watch some news when there was a soft knock on the door. Isaac jumped up and ran to the door. Quickly opening it, there stood Abigail with a huge smile on her face. She threw out her arms and leaned in to hug her date. Isaac awkwardly hugged her back. Pulling away he stared at her for a few seconds marveling her beauty when he finally snapped out of his excitement and moved to the side,

"You want to come in for a little bit? I have to tell Scott I'm leaving."

Abigail stepped inside and glanced around the house, "Scott…McCall? You live with him?"

Isaac smoothed his hair down nervously and looked off to the side, "Yeah, yeah I do. We're…um…like family. So you know…"

Abigail grinned and shook her head up and down, "I understand and that's really cool. Scott's a nice guy." Isaac inwardly sighed of relief and went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled,

"SCOTT! I'M LEAVING NOW!" he walked back to Abigail, "Alright, ready?"

"Yes I am." Abigail sweetly replied holding out her hand. Isaac stared at her hand and a rush of butterflies filled his stomach. He gently put his hand with hers and both began walking to the door when loud footsteps came running down the stairs. The couple looked back to see Scott holding a sweater.

"Isaac, don't you want to bring a sweater?" Scott asked in a concerned voice.

Isaac scrunched up his face, "No, remember I don't need anything."

"I think you do, it's very cold outside. I don't want you to catch a cold, you know you're body is sensitive."

Isaac and Abigail were both staring at Scott with confused expressions. It wasn't cold outside at all and Scott even told Isaac that, why would he be changing his mind?

"No," spoke Isaac quickly, "I'm good. Bye Scott." He tried to rush out the door before his friend asked anymore questions, but Abigail stopped him.

"Hi, I'm Abigail McClane." She greeted to Scott.

Scott shook her hand, "Hi nice to meet you. I've never seen you before, are sure you go to our school?" Scott eyed her suspiciously. Abigail was a little taken back by his accusation since she did go to the same school as him.

"Oh, yes I do. We use to have English class together when we were freshman." Abigail told him matter-of-factly.

"Just making sure, don't want my little buddy here to go out with someone who isn't telling the truth." Scott replied while smiling at Isaac, who looked like he desperately wanted to leave the house.

"Don't worry I wouldn't lie to your little buddy." Abigail assured.

"Thank you, I'm just a little protective of my little buddy."

"Stop calling me your little buddy," Isaac interrupted, "can we go now?" he pleaded looking at Abigail.

"What's the rush? I actually wanted to talk to you two before you go off into the horizon. Come on, sit down." Scott said ushering them to the couch.

Isaac wouldn't move and stared Scott in the eye with a look of _what are you doing?!_

"Sit down Isaac" Scott demanded while trying to hold in his laughter. Isaac slowly lowered his butt to the couch while the whole time not moving his eyes from Scott's.

"So," Scott started, pacing back and forth, "what are you guys' intentions for this date today?" he asked in a mock serious tone. Abigail and Isaac both looked at each other trying to come up with an answer.

"Uhh…we were just planning on hanging out around town." Isaac confessed slowly.

"Do you know what happens when people just _hang around_?"

"No?" Abigail replied innocently though she did have on what the answer would be.

"Sex."

Isaac yelped and jumped up, "Scott!"

"Abigail, Isaac is like a flower and he's an innocent being, I just don't want him corrupted!"

Isaac groaned and wiped the sweat off his face as all this was just making his face hot due to embarrassment. Isaac grabbed Scott's shoulder and started to drag him upstairs while both blurted out stuff to Abigail,

"I'm so sorry I need to talk to him real quick."

"Treat him with kindness."

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Isaac let go of me. Abigail you bring him back on time or I'll hunt you down!"

"Scott! Shut up!

"Oww, your nails! I mean…your grip!"

Abigail waved them off with laughter and turned on the TV with a look of amusement on her face. The boys finally made it upstairs and once in the bedroom Isaac slammed the door closed and faced Scott,

"What. Are. You. Doing? Why are you acting like this?" Isaac cried throwing his arms around his head.

Scott burst out laughing, holding his sides. Isaac watched in bewilderment as his friend was currently having a hard time talking, "Ahaha…did you see your face out there…ahaha and you went all red!" Scott looked up and saw Isaac staring intently at him waiting for an explanation. Finally sensing his seriousness, he calmed down,

"Chill Isaac, I was just playing."

"But why? You embarrassed me out there!" Isaac yelled.

Scott put his hand on Isaac's shoulder to help compose him, "I had to induct you into my inner circle. Yes we're friends, and we may be in the same pack now, and we do live together but you still had to have the Scott McCall induction." He explained with a huge grin.

"You're joking right? You made a fool out of yourself and me, so I can be a part of your circle?" Isaac questioned as if that was the most stupid thing he ever heard.

"Yes."

"Damn it Scott, I can't go back out there now. She's probably thinking I'm a loser!" Isaac grabbed his hair in frustration and sat on the bed. Scott stood staring at Isaac freak out and slightly started to feel bad. Normally his friends and family would just fake their irritation with him when he played around and they would even laugh after a while, but Isaac looked like he wasn't nowhere near of finding this whole thing hilarious. And that's when it hit Scott, Isaac hardly ever lived a normal life. He wasn't use to jokes and having someone playfully mess with him. Everything in his old household was serious and everyone took everything seriously. Scott rubbed the back of his neck as guilty feelings slowly arose in his heart.

He sat next to his friend, "Isaac I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I play around all the time, but I guess you never saw that. Stiles would have just hit me in the shoulder and say something stupid and laugh it off."

"I'm not Stiles." Isaac grumbled.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry, I really am. I feel stupid." Scott confessed. Getting up he walked out the room and down the stairs. Abigail was still watching TV when she saw Scott, she stood up,

"Where's Isaac? Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine; I just wanted to apologize though for being obnoxious. I was just playing around. I didn't mean to be rude or hurt anyone." Scott apologized. Isaac had been going through a lot lately and this was the one time he could have a good time and Scott ruined it, something he never wanted to do.

"It's totally fine, I knew you were joking. I thought it was pretty funny. Clearly Isaac knew you were just messing with him." Abigail responded.

"He didn't take it too well. But I just wanted to come down here and apologize before I go back up and try to beg for forgiveness."

Abigail hugged Scott as to tell him it was all good. Scott went back upstairs and walked into his room.

"Where did you go? Don't tell me you talked to Abigail again." Isaac asked.

"I did talk to her-"

"Scooooott!"

Scott put up his hands so he could finish, "I went down to apologize to her and let her know I was joking the whole time."

"What did she say" Isaac questioned wringing his hands together.

"She says she thought it was funny."

Isaac sighed, "I get that you were playing around and maybe I did overreact, but it really did catch me by surprise. I hate being embarrassed."

"I should have known that, you're not like Stiles, dude has no shame." Scott said chuckling and thinking about the many times Stiles did things that a normal person would be ashamed of but not Stiles, he still thought he was the coolest guy around.

"But," continued Scott, "it's good you're not like him or anyone else. You being you is great. And I'll make sure to not embarrass you again; at least I won't do it intentionally."

Isaac got up and stood in front of Scott, "Don't think I can't handle a joke or tease once in a while, I'm not weak."

"I don't think you're weak. I did what I did because…I see you like my brother and brothers mess around."

Isaac's eyes opened a little and a small smile formed, "Really?" he asked quietly.

Scott hit Isaac playfully in the shoulder, "Or course, we're brothers now and always will be."

"Thanks Scott."

"Yep…I think you should go back to Abigail and resume your date."

"Promise not to come back down till I close the door?"

Scott laughed, "Promise. I really am going to do my homework now."

Isaac left the bedroom and went downstairs to see Abigail looking outside through the window. She turned around and walked towards him,

"You ok? Did Scott upset you?"

"I'm ok, I really would love to get our date started." Isaac confessed sweetly. He wanted to run out this house as fast as he could and enjoy his time with Abigail. At first he was nervous about his first date but thanks to Scott and his wild ways he actually loosened Isaac up since nothing could be more awkward than what happened.

Taking Abigail's hand into his, he led her outside the door and closed it behind him. Walking to the car both got in and set off for a wonderful date just having fun with each other and hanging out.


End file.
